Zappa
Zappa is a character that is first seen in Guilty Gear XX. He is a very unlucky man who writes of his plight in a diary that he carries about his new "disease" he has, which, from his point of view, consists of fainting and then waking up somewhere else, possibly with alarming wounds and fractures and no memory of how he got there. He is currently seeking a wife. However, his affliction, which happens to be spirits in his body, constantly prevents this. Affliction His affliction is none other than possession, which explains his non-generic fighting style. However, he isn't the one actually doing the fighting. The spirits possessing him are many. The primary spirit of concern, however, is the female spirit that possesses him whenever he has interaction with other characters. This spirit, known as S-Ko, is extremely vengeful. Her origins are a mystery, however, according to the PWAB's files, she may be a unique Gear that was ignored during the war. Others say that she is the result of a failed experiment. The truth is still yet to be revealed. There are also other spirits that consist of the following: A Lighting manifestation named Raou, three ghosts of unknown origin, an enchanted sword, and a demonic dog. Unlike S-Ko, the weaker spirits are loyal to Zappa, often comforting him whenever he is depressed or sad. As for his connections and interactions with S-Ko, they remain a mystery. Fighting Style Zappa himself does not fight. S-Ko and the spirits take possession of his body and control his actions, S-Ko being the most dominant. Strangely, his fighting stance is one where he is facing away from the enemy, with his back bent painfully forward so he faces his enemy upside-down. Ordinarily, Zappa is weak and does terrible damage with even worse range. Zappa fights by summoning a spirit at random; either the Dog, the Triplet Ghosts or a bloody, hovering Sword will respond to his call. During the course of a battle, certain attacks landed by Zappa will yield ghostly orbs. Upon collecting 8 orbs, Zappa next summon will call forth Raou, his strongest spirit. Zappa's 3 normal summons last for an indefinite period of time unless Zappa is hit or he performs his Overdrive attack or his Force break, where Raou will vanish after 16 seconds. In Guilty Gear X2, the Gold version of Zappa has access to Raou indefinitely at the cost of not being able to summon the weaker spirits. However, this is only useable in Guilty Gear XX,X2, Slash, and Reload, since Gold/Black characters are absent from GG Isuka. Story ''Guilty Gear XX'' Ever since his appearance, he is searching for the "Dark Doctor" known as Faust in hopes of curing his condition. He meets Faust in two out of his three endings. In the first one, he meets Faust and is possessed by S-Ko, forcing confrontation. S-Ko loses to Faust. After waking up, Zappa is told to isolate himself until a cure is found. In the second ending, S-Ko confronts Faust as in the first, but wins. In this ending, she gains more control over Zappa, mutating him into, according to the ending photo, something non-human. However, this second ending seems less likely. In Accent Core Plus, Slayer reveals that he is aware of S-Ko's presence, as well as offering to take her with him on a journey, one which Zappa unwillingly accompanies. In the third ending, he does not meet Faust at all. Rather, he meets Ky Kiske. S-Ko possess him as usual, starting a battle. After S-Ko wins, Ky, who appears less harmed than he appears, locks Zappa in jail for assaulting a police officer, who happened to be Ky himself. Raou and the weaker spirits (excluding the sword) then comfort him in the ending photo. Due to the start of Zappa's story mode in Guilty Gear Accent Core Plus, this third ending is the true one. In this story mode, Zappa wakes up in jail and is not sure of what happened to him. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' In this story mode, Zappa wakes up in jail and is not sure of what happened to him. After a while, he finds Faust, who now has the real treatment to releasing him from S-Ko's assaults. After spending some time in a normal lifestyle, he realizes he misses S-Ko, and she crashes through a window, apparently taking possession again from Zappa. In another ending Slayer invites S-Ko to go to the other world with him,and she take Zappa with her. Musical References *Zappa's character is named after the famous musician Frank Zappa. Trivia *S-Ko seems to bear a grudge against men, showing immense hatred towards Johnny for his womanizing ways. It is heavily speculated that she was a ghost who died while waiting for her lover to return. It is hinted that the lover in question is none other than Axl Low, who went to the future leaving his lover behind. After defeating Zappa during the GGXXAC arcade mode, Axl makes a casual comment, wondering how his lover back home is doing. *Characters who have been confirmed to be able to see S-Ko: Anji Mito, Slayer, Faust, and A.B.A *Zappa's Nationality is Australian. *Many of Zappa's "unique" phrases he wails during his matches are Japanese tongue-twisters. *S-Ko is allegedly a tribute to Japanese horror icon, Sadako Yamamura, the main antagonist of the 'Ring' films and novels. Sprite Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans